The López Twins
by The weekend
Summary: Santana and Santiago López are twins. They were practically royalty at there old school. Since there dad got a new job they were forced ( will maybe just Santana was) to move to a small town called Lima. They never really were the realtionship types. But what happens when Brett and Brittany Pierce the badass twins of Lima catches there eye? (genderswap)
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Santana (pov)

my name's Santana Lopez and I'm a 17 year old senior. My twin brother name is Santiago López and he is older by 5 minutes. We just moved from New York to this small town called Lima, in Ohio. I know... right ! It doesn't make sense to me either. I think it's because my dad has some doctor stuff that he has to take care of here , I really don't know I barely listen to him anyanymore. My mother has to stay in new York for 2 more months since she's still working on a case there.

Santiago (pov )

. I really can't sleep. that means I can do my introduction right now instead of tomorrow. We'll my name's Santiago López as I'm pretty my LITTLE twin sister has told you. Being 5 minutes older really rocks especially in an argument...

 _. FLASHBACK_

 _Santiago I can't believe you would do that_ :Santana yelled loud as heck.

 _You're making a big deal out of nothing_ : I calmly stated to the enraged Latina in front of me.

 _I'm making a big deal out of nothing. ..._ _Nothing is you putting a Crack in my wall or even putting a nail sized hole through it...But noooo you just had to be and have sex with one of your "girls" on the hallway wall and now their is a human sized freaking crater through the wall_ : Santana growled at me like she really sounded like a fucking animal.

 _You can't yell at me like that because I'm older and therefore if I say it's not a big deal then its not_ : I really need something to eat.

 _Yes it fucking is a big deal if I person were to walk down the hall they would be able to see in my fucking room_ : oh my god talk about drama queen.

 _It's not that bad you can just put one of your posters over it_ : after I said that she looked at me with this crazed smile on her face

 _Ok Santiago since you're older I'm not going to yell anymore_ ( I knew that I'm older line looked would work ) _that doesn't mean anything about killing you_.

It was two years ago but it feels like yesterday. That day I got a new room with a hole in it and two black eyes and a swollen lip. Sooo... I guess me being older doesn't really work in arguments. But anyway I'm a player and I play football. I'm not really close with my mom but my dad and I always have a father son day once a week. we have been doing since I was 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana ( pov )

Heyyyyy boy

When I first met you

I thought it was special I told you that

Heyyyyy boy. ...

OH MY GOD I love this song. I'm so glad to put it as my alarm. I got up still humming. I see it's only 6:00 and school starts at 7 : 00, that's enough time to do my morning hygiene and eat. I brush my teeth, take a short shower, wash my face, and brush out my chestnut colored wavy hair. Now it's time an outfit to wear on the first day of school. I search through my boxes of clothes I still haven't unpacked and found some black leather pants, a grey Halsey graphic t-shirt, my lucky never out of style leather jacket, and my yellow custom made timberlands. ( I like to wear boots to school on my first just in case bitches need to get stepped on... but lucky it's in between late November and early December so I won't look too crazy unlike at my last school I wore my knee high leather 3-inch heel boots on the first day and it just had to be summer. I had to throw them away because it's only so much power and spray can too). To finish off with some clear lip gloss and a locket that my grandma gave Santiago and me before she passed. It's a picture of when we were first born and her holding us. I get my iPhone off the charger and go downstairs to wait on Santiago.

Santiago ( pov )

First things first rest in peace Uncle phill

For real

You the only father that I ever knew

I get my bitch pregnant Ima be a better you

Ugggghhhh... Why do I have to go to school. At least I got to listen to my favorite song by J cole. He is the best and he speaks the truth. I take my time getting up and going to the bathroom. I really don't care that it's already 6:30 because being late is totally badass. That's why when we get to school everybody go stop and stare. (Big ego!) I brush my teeth, wash my magic money maker, gel my wild hair, and pick an outfit out. I decide on some white cargo shorts,my custom made white t with a handsome picture of me, my white and black Nike high tops , and my all black rolex. I grab my iPhone off the charger and see it's 6:45. (Santana is going to kill me). I walk in the living room and see Santana eating a pop tart glaring at her phone.

{Hey sis! }

{Don't hey sis me and why do u always wake up late}

Santana ( pov )

{OK I don't even care anymore just come on} I said before he could even say anything.

{You know I hate when you do that Snixx}

{ that's why I do it Tango}

Santiago ( pov )

{ Wait I didn't get to eat breakfast san!} I said with a look of shock. {

Well you should have woken up earlier} she replied with an attitude.

{ please San just a little bit}

{NO} she yelled

Santana ( pov )

{Now come on dad said our Lamborghinis are still in the shop from our last street race.} I just don't think I can last a whole car ride with him. {So we have to ride the extra mustang today?} {yes we do Santiago} I told him while getting into the driver seat.

{Why do u get to drive?}

{Because I'm the better looking twin} I said with confidence and while putting on my black and silver ray bans.

{No I'm better looking Duh} he said while putting his all black ray bans on.

{Whatever u say big brother }.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana ( pov )

We got to school at 7:15 because someone just had to make us stop for food. I looked at Santiago who had an innocent expression on his face.

{Whattttt..} Santiago questioned to me .

{Nothing just now we're late because of you wanting food }

Santiago rolled his eyes {you didn't have to stop there if you didn't want to}

I was about to reply when I heard the tardy bell ring. I looked back at him, flipped my hair, then walked in the building. Santiago chuckled knowing he was right.

Third (pov)

Santana and Santiago both walked into the office.

{May we have our schedule } The lady at the front desk just kept on typing.

{ oh no she didn't , Santiago this lady is about to make me go all Snixx on her} Santana glared at lady . She smirked and said in a loud voice {lady I know you see us, keep playing with me and your little fake ponytail is going to be off your little funny shaped head}

The lady eyes grew three sizes {I'm sorry for being so rude} Santana glared even harder.

The lady nervously fixed her glasses on her face.

{Come on Santana before we're even later then we already is}.

They walked in the room and all eyes were on them.

{We're new students I'm Santana and this is my twin Santiago } Santiago flashed the group of girls in the corner his award winning smile. All of them blushed except this blonde haired girl with a mean mug and almost the same outfit at Santana but instead of leather pants she wore a leather skirt and he graphic t was baby blue with a big rubber duck in the middle and she had on steel- toed boots with sliver spikes all around them. She didn't even look uo from her phonejust raised an eyebrow. Santana glared at the boy in the front row after realizing he was looking at her chest.

Santana had finally had enough { Aye! Dude with the mole rat on his head could you stop being a creep for one second }

Santana ( pov )

The boy with the unidentified object sitting on his head was about to be in a world of pain if he didn't stop all his leering.

{ Puck the girl said stop staring so stop before the same thing from last year happened again with my brother.} The blonde hair girl yelled at him after finally looking up. I heard a gasp from where Santiago was standing. When I looked over all I saw was him checking out Miss blondie.

Santiago ( pov )

WHAT THE HELL... She has to be the most beautiful, sexiest girl I have ever seen. I mean her legs go on for miles. I would do anything to have those creamy,smooth, delicious looking legs wrapped around my waist. OR better yet wrapped around my neck with me eating out that...

{SANTIAGO} I looked around and saw the while class staring and my sister holding in her laugh.

{What} I ask even though I'm pretty sure I know what she's giggling for.

{You have a little problem down there Santiago } I tilt my head to the side confused. I look down and see San Jr standing at attention. I look up at my future wife and see her biting her bottom lip. I'm pretty I'm about as red as a fire truck. I try to cover up my boner but not trying to brag or anything I'm very blessed so it was a little difficult. Before Santana could let out abother word, sound, or giggle. I ran out the class at full speed not really knowing where I was going since I didn't have enough time to memorize the schools map. I ended up running towards a janitor closest that smelled of weed and sex.

Brittany (pov)

I pull up to McKinley high school for the last year finally. I'm kinda pissed that Brett couldn't be hear today. He had to stay home with our little brother Cory. He's only ten months and my parents think it's would totally be ok if they left him at home by himself. Watching them take care of a baby makes me wonder how _Brett_ and me are even alive. I walk towards the office to get my class schedule since I lost my last one. This school is really tricky. I've gotten lost in here at least 10 times. It's like I'm dumb or anything, I'm actually pretty smart believe or not I have a 4.2 GPA. So yeah dumb wouldn't be the right word maybe it's just directions confuse me easily.

{Could I have my schedule } People always tell me that she's rude to them but she's never been rude to me. I guess because Brett and me might flirt with her a little. Of course we would never act on it because is like 45 but looks 65. I like older women but that's just wrong. OH I guess I forgot to say I'm bisexual or as I call it I'm a bi-unicorn. But I might just stick to boys for a while seeing as my last girlfriend really fucked me up.

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Oh crap it's the late bell. I grabbed my schedule from and looked at my first period.

{Where the hell is U.s history} It's really sad that Ive been here a full 2 years and still don't know where the classes is at. I so wish I could've stayed at home with Brett and Cory. I bet there laying on the couch in the living room eating my cookie dough ice cream. Brett just had to make me come to school.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Brittany you have to get up for school_ : somebody with a death wish whispered in my ear.

 _UGHH leave me alone evil rubber ducky :_ The only warning I got for what happened next was a couple of giggles then something the size and weight of a sumo wrestler jumped on my back.

 _Omg I'm dying too much fat. I need air please what did I do to not deserve air._ : Brett only laughed at my response.

 _well then hurry up you have to get ready for school BrittyCake_ : He knows I hate that stupid nickname that my old girlfriend gave me. I looked at him and saw that he still had on his pajamas.

 _why do you still have on your rubber ducky boxers and that wife-beater on if we need to get dressed for school_ : I was thinking maybe he was going to skip but then I thought **why would he skip and not tell me.**

 _because I'm not going to school only you are_ : I'm pretty sure I'm still asleep because I know if I was awake Brett wouldn't be telling me this dumb shit.

 _like hell I am how do you get to stay at home and I have to go to that he'll hole_ : I really don't care what he has to stay I'm bout to take my white ass back to sleep .

 _wait I have to stay because our deadbeat parents are trying to leave Cory by himself_ : Why did Bailey and Ryan Pierce have to be our parents. I mean I wouldn't even call them parents. More like Ryan was our sperm donor and Bailey was just someone for us to come out of. The last thing they ever did for Brett And me was make us on their wedding anniversary. Everyday after that till I was 12 they paid this lady named Michelle to watch us. Since she died when we were 12 we've been on our own . Now instead of paying someone else to watch Cory they just leave him alone.

 _ok I can stay too like I always do_ : 

_no Brittany I heard there was going to be new students coming today so I wanted you to check it out_ : he must not hear his self

 _ummmm why don't I stay here while you go check out these New Students_ : he looked at me then smile. That smile usually only means one thing.

 _Please please please_ : he even pulled out the pierce pout just like I knew he would .

 _ughhh ok ok just put the pout away_

. _FLASHBACK Over_

So now here I am wondering around looking for my first period. I ended up walking into the art room. Then I remembered the art room is next to the physics room which is down the hall from U.S HISTORY.. I walked in class right on time. Once I sat down in my seat all the cheerie whores were giving me there best sexy look. They really just looked like a bunch of paint canvases with all that make up on there face. I hurry and look away before I turned to stone and I saw all the football players biting there lips. I promise you guys I almost threw up. I hope the new kids have some good genes because this ain't cutting it

I hear the door open but don't look up from my texting.

{ We're new students I'm Santana and this is my twin Santiago } how ever this girl is she has a very sexy voice. I wonder if her face is as good as her voice.

OH god puck is always being a perv. It's like he doesn't understand no. Now I see why he failed two times in a row.

{ Puck the girl said stop staring so stop before the same thing from last year happen again } I feel two pairs of eyes on me so I look up from my angry birds game. When I look up I see the most sexiest set of twins ( other than Brett and me) that I have ever seen. The who I just now remembered name was Santiago was giving me the most hottest look I have ever seen. His black hair looked so soft. I wonder how it would feel to run my hands through it while I rode him into next year. His muscle filled arm would probably fill wonderful holding my legs while he pounded into me against a wall. I look down and saw his little friend or should I say big friend trying to get through his cargo shorts. The things he could do to me with that thing. He must be having some of the same idea.

{SANTIAGO} his twin sister who is very sexy yelled

They started whispering and I saw him look down then look at me. He started blushing then he ran out the classroom.


End file.
